The Champagne, The Laughter, and The Stars
by AlyLovesPeterPan
Summary: An Outlaw Queen AU set in the 1920's! Regina is a high-class woman married to an abusive man, though what happens when she meets the famous bootlegger Robin Hood at a party? Will their love blossom? Or will it crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1:The Party

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my oneshot! I've never written an Outlaw Queen fanfiction or oneshot before, so please be kind! Though after watching last night's episode of Once Upon A Time, I simply had to! This show is killing me with all of its feelings! Anyway, it's going to be an AU, and I don't know if it'll turn out, but let's give it a go! **

**Prompt:**_**1920's AU, Regina is a high-class woman married to an abusive man, though what happens when she meets the famous bootlegger Robin Hood at a party? **_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Once Upon A Time, or anything associated with I did, there would be a lot more Outlaw Queen on the show than there is. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Another bride Another June<em>

_Another sunny honeymoon_

_Another season, another reason_

_For makin' whoopee" ~Eddie Cantor, Makin' Whoopee_

* * *

><p>On a lovely summer evening in Storybrooke Maine, where fireflies danced about in the humid air, and the stars sparkled about in the sky like diamonds, a party went on deep in the forest. The party was held at the Locksley estate, and was thrown by Robin Locksley, and his business associates. There was something about Robin Locksley that no one could put their finger on. When he talked, he had a certain charm, something in his voice that made you warm all over, but you couldn't really place it. The man had appeared from practically nowhere, just showing up in this small town, saying he was from a small town in England, and had made his fortune during the war. Though if you asked anyone, no one would believe it. For in the middle of the night at the Locksley estate, you would see all kinds of men walking in and out of the house with boxes with an unknown treasure inside.<p>

Though despite all of these rumors, Locksley and his friends knew how to give a swingin' party, and it just so happened that this party, Leopold White, a very rich business man straight from working his way up Wall Street had arrived, bringing with him his new bride, Regina Mills-White. Regina was a young woman, around the ripe age of twenty-five while Leopold was well into his late forties. Leopold was a widower with a ten year old daughter to take care of while Regina had come from a very rich family.

Her father, Henry, had been a war hero, and her mother, Cora was a southern belle, with all the hospitality and bite that came to it. When Leopold had come calling to their house in Georgia to ask for directions as he and his daughter, Snow were traveling to see a Vaudeville show, Cora had let them in, and with her southern hospitality, had quickly set up Regina and Leopold. Then just like that, the two were married within two weeks at a lovely church wedding.

Though Regina and Leopold's marriage wasn't as glamorous and wonderful as Regina had thought it would be, it was actually _awful. _Leopold was a workaholic, who only took the time out of his day for his daughter, and regarded Regina mostly as a sex object. Regina, however, would fake a smile, and act as if it didn't matter, because it didn't to anyone.

"Now Regina" Leopold said lowly as he handed her a glass of champagne, "Play nice, if someone asks you how our life is, you tell them the truth, it's wonderful, and everything you want, isn't it?" Regina wanted to scream, to tell him that it wasn't perfect, and run, though she knew better "Of course" she smiled, taking a sip of her champagne as she watched girls flutter to and fro with their dance partners eagerly. She remembered being young, to have that wonderful dream of falling in love, but in reality, it did not exist, it couldn't exist.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Regina turned around, and gasped, her hands flying straight up to her mouth. Her dearest friend, and maid of honor at her wedding, Tink was standing right in front of her in all of her glory.

"Oh my god, is that really you?" Regina quickly set her glass down, and hugged her friend tightly. It felt wonderful to see someone that she really she had come to Storybrooke, she hadn't heard from any of her friends at all. "Oh it's so lovely to see you! I asked your mother for your new address so I could write you a letter, but I never received, and then when I heard of a party going on, I simply had to go!" Tink gushed, and before Regina could say a word to her husband, she was whisked away downstairs by her best friend.

* * *

><p>"Now tell me, how has married life been?" Tink asked as a server handed her a Martini which she drank with excitement. Tink came from a very forbidding household, and when she could get away from her Aunt Astrid, she made sure that every single moment counted. "Oh Tink.." Regina sighed, "I would love to tell you that married life has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, but that would be a lie, Leopold and I, we aren't in love, there is nothing there in our relationship, I don't feel anything." Tink couldn't believe what she was hearing, her friend was unhappy? She had thought she'd be so pleased with her husband, especially since he was one of the wealthiest men in the world. "Oh no.." Tink frowned, "I'm so sorry my dear, if I'd have known, I would've come sooner."<p>

"It's not your fault, there's nothing you can do"

"Maybe there is something I can do.."

"What do you mean?"

Tink smirked, pointing to a man with sandy brown hair, and light blue eyes, holding a glass of whiskey in his hand, and standing with a group of men, talking in hushed voices "Him." Regina was confused, what did he expect her to do? "Wait, you don't mean-", "Oh, I do" Tink laughed, placing her glass down, and pushing her towards him, "Go talk to him!" Regina turned around and shook her head "Tink! No! I'm a married woman! I can't just go talk to a man, and ask him to have an affair with me!" Tink chuckled, shaking her head, "I'm not asking you to ask him that! Just walk around, look gorgeous, and if he asks you to dance, well then, how could you refuse?"

Regina rolled her eyes, and walked away from her friend, strolling past the group, and grabbing another glass of champagne, taking a sip of the drink nervously, and stared out at the forest ahead. It really was a hidden gem in a sea of trees, and Regina felt more at peace for some reason here, then anywhere else. "Excuse me, would you like to dance?" Regina turned around, and gaped. there he was, the man she had been staring at only a few minutes before, looking down at her. He towered over her at her height of five foot five, and his eyes seemed to stare right into her. "I'd love to" Regina said after a few moments, taking his arm as he led her onto the dance floor.

"_Always, always_

_Always_

_I'll be loving you, always_

_With a love that's true, always"_

The man's hand was quickly placed on Regina's waist, and she quickly placed her hand on his shoulder as they started to waltz happily to the music. "You know" Regina said softly as they danced, "You never told me your name." The man frowned, and spun Regina then pulled her back into his arms "I didn't, I apologize m'lady, the name's Robin, Robin of Locksley estate, and you are?" Regina couldn't believe it, out of all the men she could be dancing with, she was dancing with the host? "My name's Regina" she smiled, "Regina Mills-White."

"Ah, you're the famous bride of Leopold White, you know i've heard about you before"

"You have?"

"Why yes, some say you're the most beautiful woman in the city, though I don't believe that"

"You don't?"

"Oh no, I think that you're the fairest of them all, m'lady"

It was very hard for Regina not to swoon, why couldn't she have met him years ago, why must she meet him after she gets married. Robin felt her body stiffen, and frowned "Is something wrong M'lady?" Regina looked into those gorgeous eyes, and shook her head, "No, not at all."

* * *

><p>Regina and Robin spent the rest of the night talking and dancing. Regina learned that Robin was a widower who had a son from the previous marriage, and that he was just the apple of his eye. "His mother had abandoned us a very long time ago, Roland and I, when we were in England, he's there now with my Mother and Father until I'm ready to send for him, you would love to meet him he's a wonderful boy." Regina listened eagerly, wanting to hear everything he had to say, because she knew soon, she would have to leave. "It's interesting", she mused, "That you care so much for your son, it is rare to find someone who doesn't have a nanny, or governess taking care of their children.<p>

"Oh no, Roland is everything to me, and I love him more than anything in the world" Robin then did something that made Regina's heart placed his hand on top of hers, and smiled, "I would love to see you again Regina, though the question is, would you like to see me?" Regina didn't know what to say, would she want to see Robin again?

Of course she would, but it was dangerous. Leopold was a very powerful man, and if he ever found out. "Regina! Where are you dear? It's time to go!" Regina turned to look back at Robin, and nodded, "Tomorrow, I'll see you again tomorrow here, for tea, at around noon?" Robin smiled at her answer, and stood up with her, "I'll be there" he then took her hand, and kissed it gently, "Goodbye Regina, it was a pleasure meeting you."

Regina hurried then up the stairs, and through the house, seeing that Leopold was at the door, coat in hand, and some lipstick on his collar. "Where were you?" Leopold asked as they walked outside to the car. Regina glanced up at the house, seeing Robin at the window watching her, and smiled "Oh nowhere important."

**Author's Note:Okay! That's it! I hope you enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review below to tell me if you liked it! Have a marvelous day!**

**Also, I will post the links of Regina and Tink's dress and hair on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tea time with Mr Locksley

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story, I was maybe going to just make it a simple oneshot. I changed my mind, however, and so without further ado, here's Chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, or anything associated with it, if I did, I think that everyone would just be really happy on the show!**

* * *

><p>"<em>We're all alone, no chaperone<em>

_Can get our number_

_The world's in slumber_

_Let's misbehave" ~Cole Porter, 'Let's Misbehave' _

* * *

><p>The next morning, Regina woke up with a small smile gracing her features as she thought of seeing Robin later today. Even thinking of the way he had stared at her last night sent shivers up her spine. Letting out a sigh of contentment, she quickly got up and wrapped a robe around herself staring out the window of her bedroom.<p>

Leopold's personal car was pulling out of the drive without the driver which meant one thing: He was going on a business trip, and he would not be back for a few days. "Good" Regina said dismissively as she sat down at her vanity, pulling the pins out of her hair that she still left in from last night, "I wouldn't want him here anyway." After they had gotten home from the party, Leopold barely said goodnight to her then ushered her to her room.

Once the door of her room had closed, she heard Leopold's footsteps head to the front door to let someone in, and Regina had to bite her thumb so she would keep quiet as she heard high-pitched feminine giggles along with Leopold's moans coming from Leopold's room down the hall.

'_Why am I not enough?' _Regina thought to herself as she brushed the curls out of her hair, '_I've never been enough for anyone, not even my own family.' _She set her brush down, and started to stand when she heard a knock at the door "Mother? Are you awake?" Regina sighed as she heard little Snow's voice outside the door. Regina did love Snow, she did, but the fact was still that she wasn't in love with that girl's father.

"Come in dear, i'm just getting ready for the day" Regina called as the door slowly opened. Snow was a beautiful girl, with chocolate brown eyes and ebony hair, some would even say that she was secretly a Princess, and by the way her father treated her, she was. "Why don't you look beautiful" Regina said sweetly as she took Snow's hands, sitting with her on the bed, "Now what are you going to be doing today?"

"Well, Johanna and I are going to go into town to buy those new shoes I wanted, and then i'm going to go spend time with Ruby at her grandmother's house, is that alright? Johanna will have me back before dinner time?" Snow pleaded, holding Regina's hands tightly. Regina smiled and nodded, if Snow was gone, that meant she could spend more time with Robin "Of course you may dear, stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, thank you Regina!" Snow said, kissing her cheek before running to her governess who was standing outside, and waiting for her. Johanna was a good woman, she had been taking care of Snow since she was a baby, but Regina felt for some reason that the woman was frightened of her. Rumors spread around before the wedding that Regina was a cold woman, and that she couldn't care for anyone but herself. Though that wasn't true at all, Regina was a very warm and loving person. Right before the war had started, Regina was in love with a man named Daniel. Daniel was the stable boy at her father's private stables, and when they met, sparks flew instantly.

They had been engaged to be married when Daniel was sent to go fight in the war to end all wars, and two months before he was to be sent home, Daniel was killed with his entire regiment in a Mustard gas attack. When news had arrived of her lover's death, Regina sat in her room for days, not eating or doing anything, just crying and hoping that if she tried hard enough, she could die too and be with him. Then, Leopold arrived, and her world was turned upside down. Regina shook her head out of her thoughts and went to her closet, pulling out a light blue short sleeved dress with a matching hat. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Robin Locksley and his friend Will Scarlett were walking briskly towards 'The White Rabbit'. It was a quaint little business, from the outside, it looked like a small cafe. Though it wasn't that simple, for if you tapped on the back wall three times, you were let into the real place, a 'Satan pit' as some would call it, and while it was, it was the best place to make sales.<p>

"Now Will, once business is over, I need to get out of here, i'm having someone over for drinks this afternoon, and it's very important" Robin said as they turned a street corner.

"Really?" Will's eyes lit up as he leaned closer to his friend, eager to know more, "And would that be that woman from last night that you couldn't keep your hands off of?"

"That's none of your business" Robin pointed out as they walked didn't want Will poking around, and asking him more questions, especially since the woman he was interested was married, even if it was unhappy.

"Well, well, look who's back to see me?" Anastasia, the owner was sitting at the table, and had a look of irritation on her pretty face, "You know last time you two were here, you almost got me busted, need I remind you." Will and Robin exchanged uneasy glances at each other then looked back at Anastasia who had her hands on her hips and was waiting for an answer.

"Ana, sweet, sweet Ana, can't you forgive us for one mistake?" Will asked, walking over to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing quick kisses to her neck. Will and Anastasia had a very complex relationship. Sometimes they loved each other, and sometimes they wanted to rip each other's throats out, though they did find common ground on the fact they loved making love to each other.

"Will, stop it right now, that isn't going to work.."

"Are you sure it won't? Hmmm.."

Robin had to keep himself from gagging as he watched the couple, they were so affectionate with each other in public sometimes that it made Robin and everyone around them extremely they didn't care, they had each other, and that was all they cared about.

"Fine, fine, you two, go!" Anastasia giggled, grabbing onto Will's collar, and pressing him against the wall, kissing him. Robin rolled his eyes and walked over to the back wall, knocking quickly, then hurried inside. He had a feeling that Will would not be joining him, and he wasn't going to wait.

The speakeasy was busy. Filled with people, drinks, music, and gambling. A perfect place to misbehave and have a wonderful time. Except today, it held a lot more tension because out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man that everyone was scared to even walk client,

Rumplestiltskin Gold was the richest man in the county besides Leopold White, and his favorite way of making money was with deals. His deals seemed like magic, he constantly supplied your constant demand. However, his magic always came with a price, and just like that, fifty percent of your savings would be gone. Yes, was a challenging client, but it was a challenge that Robin couldn't refuse despite the fact that he had watched many of his friends businesses go under.

" I presume?" Robin asked, walking towards him.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, , I have heard a lot about you."

"You as well, you as well, shall we sit?"

"Of course."

As they sat down, a waiter walked by and placed two glasses of whiskey in front of them "Whiskey, my favorite" Robin mused as he took a lazy sip of the drink before placing it down, "Now , what is your proposal? We didn't just come to have drinks, and chat, did we?"

"No, I am afraid not, I am actually here to make a deal with you, if you'd like to hear it" he replied as he pushed his glass away from him and opened up his briefcase on the desk. Robin watched as the man pulled out a contract. " " The man said as he started his proposal, "You and your business associates had made a lot of money over these last two years, and you have climbed up the social ladder with ease, and I, as a helpful man, would love to help you get higher."

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that ?"

"It's easy to do so , I want to make you apart of my business. I manufacture my supplies and will only sell to you alone. If we work together, all the other businesses around these parts will crumble." Mr. Gold's lips twisted up into a smirk as he placed the contract forward, "Also, I will pay you exclusively a monthly fee for your cooperation. You could do anything with it; buy another house, a car, or maybe even, send your son here from old London town?"

'_How did he know about Roland?' _ Robin thought as he quickly straightened his shoulders, why he should he trust this man anyhow "If we solely work together, wouldn't that not only crush other businesses, but ours as well, correct me if i'm wrong , but how will we get more money if we do not use other companies, and drain them dry? I've heard rumors that you can cause a company to go bankrupt overnight, what if I make you angry, would you do that to me?"

"Well, you will just have to wait, and see, now would you? Sign it , and I could make you rich beyond your wildest dreams." Robin thought for a moment, and shook his head "Give me some time to think , and we will get back to you, also, please send your contract to my office, and I'll have them look it over." Then without another word, he stood up and walked had another important meeting to get to.

* * *

><p>Regina's heart raced as she pulled up to Robin's house. She didn't think she was nervous before, but now she was sure that she was absolutely terrified. What if her driver told Leopold where she was today, or what if Snow found out? She had told her that she was going out with an old friend, though she hadn't specified who. All these questions rushed through her head as her driver helped her out of the car, and onto the grounds of the magnificent mansion.<p>

"And when will you want me to come get you Miss?" the driver asked as he glanced at Regina suspiciously. It was improper for a woman to attend another man's house unchaperoned unless they were somehow related.

"Come back at Seven o'clock sharp" Regina said before walking in, and not looking at all behind her. It was just as beautiful inside at it was outside with its Marble floors, and tapestry covered walls. Not to mention the gorgeous grand staircase that was the center of the hall. "Your hat Ma'am?" A servant asked, curtseying politely. Regina nodded, and took off her hat, handing her the gloves she was wearing as well, "Thank you..what is your name?"

"My name is Ella, Master Robin is waiting for you in the garden for tea, and if you need anything, anything at all while you're here, please ask for me, and I will fetch it for you" Ella gave her a small curtsey then walked off.

"Thank you!" Regina called after her, a little embarrassed that she hadn't said it before she walked off, and took a deep breath as she remembered Tink's man was not asking her to have an affair with him, they were just having tea, and if something happened, then it happened, besides, Regina deserved to be loved again.

"Ah Regina, there you are!" Regina smiled as Robin came into the room, looking rather handsome, and took her hand, kissing it gently, "I was wondering when you would arrive, tea is in the garden, if that is alright with you."

"Sounds perfect" Regina smiled as he took her arm, and led her into the garden. "You know, I had a garden once" Regina mused, "A long time ago when I lived in Georgia."

"You did?"

"Yes, it was beautiful, I would spend hours there everyday, taking care of it, nurturing it, I wonder often if my garden is still thriving since I left."

Robin smiled and let go of her arm, pulling her chair out for her. "Thank you" Regina said softly, sitting down as Robin pushed her chair in for her. "You don't think that you could write to your family, and ask them if your garden is doing alright?" Regina sighed, she could, but if she did get in contact with her parents, they would want to know everything about her married life, and she didn't want them to know anything at all.

"I could, but I didn't really leave Georgia on good terms with My Mother, and I don't think she'd be thrilled to hear from me."

"Well that's a shame" Robin said, shaking his head, "It's never good to leave somewhere on bad terms, you might never speak to them again, and all you have left is bad memories." Regina nodded and placed her hands in her lap, fiddling with her fingers as she looked back at was so handsome, how was it possible that he hadn't been married again?

"Now Regina, I must ask you a question, why didn't you spend last night with your husband?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a gorgeous woman, you float around the room, and grace everyone with your presence, so why is it that instead of spending time with your husband, you spent your time with me?"

Regina thought for a moment, and blushed, should she say that she thought he'd be more fun? That she found him desirable and aloof? No, she knew that the perfect answer had to be simple, and it had to be straight to the point.

"I was curious" Regina said as the words finally found her, causing Robin to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Curious?"

"Yes, I was curious to see what the mysterious Robin of Locksley estate was like, and let me tell you that I am extremely impressed."

Robin grinned and poured himself a cup of tea then walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulder and leaning close to ear, causing Regina's breath to stop. "Interesting" Robin murmured, sitting back down across from her, "The funny thing is that I was curious too.."

"Curious about me?"

"Why of course, Regina Mills-White, a woman who appears cooly out of nowhere, married, young, and with the grace that a thousand women could only hope to posses, I thought that you were a myth Regina."

She? A Myth? Regina couldn't help, but snicker "Oh trust me Robin, no one believes that I am a myth, I make it very to clear to most that I am real, and I will speak my mind." Robin chuckled, and nodded, he could tell when she was in a room, there was no doubt about that.

"Oh Regina, and that's why most believe that you're a myth, it's rare to find a woman who can be both beautiful and passionate about the things she believes. That's why I find you fascinating Regina." Robin smiled as he squeezed lemon into his tea then took another sip, "Though I do wonder something."

"And what would that be?"

"How could someone as perfect as you be married to Leopold White?"

"Simple. It wasn't my decision."

"Your parents i'm assuming set you two up?"

"You guess correctly" Regina sighed, taking a sip of her tea, "My mother thought that because I was twenty-five, I was an old maid, and the sooner that I was married off, the better. My Father believed that I should find love before I wed, but my mother wouldn't stand for the idea that true love exists."

"But your mother and father are married" Robin pointed out, only to earn a chuckle from Regina, "It is not a marriage Robin, it's a business transaction." She had never seen her parents happy together, and more than once, she had seen her mother go off on little sprees for months at a time, that's how her elder sister Zelana had been born.

"Marriage should not be a business transaction" Robin pointed out, making Regina sigh. Robin was a good man, Regina could tell, a man who didn't belong in a world like this.

"It shouldn't be Robin, but unfortunately, during this day and age, it is.."

Robin stood up and walked to Regina, taking her hand and led her away from the table "M'lady" he murmured, "If you and I were married, or involved in anyway, I wouldn't treat you like that, not one bit..I would spoil you rotten, take care of you, and make sure you were happy for the rest of your days, and help you know that love wasn't a business deal, not always..if you'd give me the chance, i'll prove it."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could a man she only met a day ago say such passionate things?

"Robin I-"

"I know, it sounds crazy and bold, but there's something about you Regina, something that's pulling me towards loving you, and I can not fight it, so if I may be so bold, I would like to ask if you could consider our meeting today as not just tea, but as the beginning of something wonderful."

Regina felt like her head was spinning, and everything around her was just too didn't exist, it couldn't exist. Love can not save people no matter how much you want it to, and love doesn't last forever. So many thoughts were whizzing through her head, and she wasn't sure what to do, so she only did what she thought best, she turned on her heel, and she ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There it is! The ending of Chapter two! I hope that you are enjoying this story so far, and I promise that Regina and Robin won't get together quite yet, I think that i'm going to wait a little bit and let the tension stir! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Goodbye!<strong>

**P.S. Pictures are now up for chapters one and two! Also, if you like Peter Pan from OUAT, check out my Peter Pan story as well! Though it is not required!**


End file.
